Der Exilant
Der Exilant bzw. die Exilantin stellt die Hauptfigur des Spiels Star Wars: Knights of the old Republic II (The Sith Lords) dar. Vorgeschichte: Der Exilant/ Die Exilantin, welche kanonisch nach der Star Wars Geschichte weiblich ist und Meetra Surik heißt, ist eine Jedi. Schon als kleines Kind kam sie damals in die Obhut des Jedi-Orden und wurde ausgebildet. Sie zeigte bereits in jungen Jahren großes Potential und wurde unter anderem von Jedi Meistern wie Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar oder auch lange Zeit von Meister Kavar ausgebildet. Oft war der spätere Verbannte allerdings in hitzigen Diskussionen mit seinem Meister verwickelt worden. Schnell stieg sie in die Riege der Jedi Ritter auf, als bald der mandaloriansiche Krieg losbrach. Mandalorianische Kriege Ein entscheidener Wendepunkt ihres/seines Lebens waren die mandaloriansichen Kriege. Die Mandalorianer griffen hierbei zahlreiche republikanische Systeme an und gefährdeten die Galaxis. Der Rat reagierte allerdings vorerst nicht darauf um keinen vorschnellen Krieg zu provozieren. Revan und Malak, 2 ambitionierte Jedi allerdings stellten sich gegen den Rat und griffen aktiv in den Krieg ein. Sie inspirierten dabei viele Padawane und Jedi ihrem Weg zu folgen und in den Krieg einzugreifen um Unschuldige zu retten. So folgte auch Meetra Sulrik selbst (was in SWKotoR II geschildert wird) dem Weg der beiden und zieht in die mandaloriansichen Kriege. Der Exilant war ein hervorragender Anführer und wurde bald zu einem General der Republik. Er führte mehrere Schlachten gegen die Mandalorianer. So zum Beispiel war er auf Serecco, Dagary Minor oder Dxun in der Schlacht. Seine größte Schlacht führte er im Endkampf gegen die Mandalorianer auf Malachor V. Nachdem man die mandalorianische Schiffsflotte in einen Hinterhalt lockte, gab er seinem Techniker Bao Dur den Befehl zur Aktivierung des Massenschattengenerators. Die mandalorianischen Schiffe wurden durch diese Superwaffe an die Planetenoberfläche gezogen und zerstört. Das große Sterben allerdings hatte schwere Folgen für den Exilanten. Er zerstörte zwar die mandaloriansiche Flotte, aber auch republikanische Schiffe, den Planeten Malachor, sowie sich selbst. Durch das große Sterben nahm er ein derartiges Echo der Macht, von all den Toten war, was schlicht zu viel für den Exilanten war. Damit starb seine Verbindung zur Macht gar ab. Nach dem gewonnen Krieg stellte er sich auf Coruscant dem Jedi Rat und wurde wegen Verstoß gegen den Jedi Kodex und vieler anderer Vorwürfe von den Jedi Meistern aus dem Jedi Orten verbannt. Er musste sein Lichtschwert abgeben und Coruscant verlassen. Anschließend ging er ins Exil. Knights of the old Republic II (TSL) In Knights of the old Republic II stellte der Exilant/die Exilantin die Hauptfigur dar. Man kann am Anfang des Spiels entscheiden, welches Geschlecht und welche Jedi Klasse (Wächter, Hüter, Gesandter) er bzw sie trägt. Der Verbannte startet dann am Anfang des Spiels, indem er sich ohnmächtig im All befindet. Er geriet zuvor in einen Sith Hinterhalt und schwebte nach einer Schlacht erschöpft anbord der Ebon Hawk auf Peragus zu. Mit im Schiff waren T3-M4, HK-47 sowie Kreia. Später erwacht der Verbannte dann in der medizinischen Station von Peragus. Peragus: Auf der Station aufgewacht begegnet der Verbannte dann Kreia. Sie erkennt den Verbannten als Jedi wieder und meint man solle beim Erkunden der Station auf der Hut sein, denn sie spüre Gefahr. Außerdem stellt man fest (durch einige Logs der Vorarbeiter) dass sich die Peragus Station durch das Eintreffen des Verbannten verändert hatte. Man brauchte ihn auf die Medizin Station war sich aber uneinig ob man ihn mit Giften tötet, ob man ihn an Kopfgeldjäger verkauft oder ähnliches. Desweiteren sind die Minendroiden der Station agrressiv geworden und haben die gesamten Arbeiter der Station getötet. Nach einiger Zeit trifft man auf Atton Rand, welcher als Gefangener in einen Sicherheitsfeld Käfig gesperrt wurde und den Angriff deshalb unbeschadet überstand. Gemeinsam mit ihm kontaktiert man durch ein Terminal den Droiden T3 M4, welcher sich in der Nähe der Hangars befindet. Der Droide scheint eine Hoffnung für den Verbannten zu sein, allerdings wird er während er den Hangar erkundet angegriffen, so muss der Verbannte selbst losziehen. Während er die Minenschächte von Peragus erkundet trifft der Verbannte dann auf einen HK 50 Protokolldroiden. Später kommt man dann in die Schlafräume der Peragus Mine, wo ebenfalls alle Arbeiter getötet wurden. Man findet dann heraus, dass der HK 50 Droide die anderen Droiden umprogrammierte um die Arbeiter zu töten. Und er stellt sich am Ende auch dem Verbannten selbst in den Weg. Zwischendurch dockt dann auf Peragus auch noch die Harbinger an, welche von Sith gekapert wurde. Der Verbannte holt sich nun aus dem Deck der Harbinger die Orbitalkarten und will nun schnellstens zur Ebon Hawk um Peragus zu verlassen. Aber der Sith Darth Sion stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Kreia hält ihn auf während die beiden Männer flüchten. Auf ihrem Weg finden sie auch T3 wieder und kämpfen dann die Ebon Hawk frei. Auch Kreia kommt ihnen noch entgegen. Sie konnte von Sion davonkommen, aber verlor bei dem Kampf gegen ihn eine Hand. Während der Flucht mit der Ebon Hawk vor der Harbinger kommt es dann zu einer Schießerei im Weltraum, bei der entweder die Harbinger selbst oder die Ebon Hawk auf eurem Befehl (Dunkle Seite) einen Asteroiden trifft, welcher explodiert und im gefährlichen Asteroidenfeld eine Kettenreaktion von Explosionen auslöst, bei der die ganze Peragus Mine zerstört wird. Telos: Die Crew flüchtet darauf nach Telos auf die Citadel Sation, wo sie allerdings sofort vom TSF angeklagt werden Schuld an der Zerstörung der Peragus Mine zu sein, welche der Treibstoffliferant für den bedrohten Planeten Telos ist. Nach einigen Ermittlungen allerdings kommt die Gruppe aus der Haft frei, da klar wird dass man vor den Sith und der Harbinger flüchtete und die Harbinger Peragus zerstörte. Allerdings wird, während man in der Haft sitzt die Ebon Hawk sowie T3 M4 von der Dienerin gestohlen. Ohne Schiff sitzt man nun auf der Citadel Station fest. Hierbei muss die Gruppe sich nun an Hilfe wenden und kann entweder der Czerka Corperation oder den Ithorianern helfen um im Austausch ein Shuttle von einem der beiden zu bekommen. Beide Gruppierungen stecken im Konflikt miteinander und arbeiten an der Sanierung der kontaminierten Zonen von Telos. Man muss sich hier entscheidem wem man lieber helfen will. Am Ende kommt man per Shuttle in die Sanierungszonen, wo die Geschützttürme das Shuttle abschießen und es abstürzt. Der Verbannte wird dann von Bao Dur gerettet und gemeinsam dringen sie durch die Zone der Czerka Söldner. In der Söldnerbasis findet man dann ein weiteres Shuttle womit man auf die Polarzone von Telos kommt. Dort trifft man die Dienerin wieder, welche die Ebon Hawk stahl. Sie handelte im Interesse ihrer Meisterin Atris, welche man darauf konfrontiert. Der Verbannte führt dann ein Gespräch mit Atris, welche eure Vergangenheit anspricht, die Rückkehr der Sith und das verbleiben der Jedi. Viele Jedi wurden nämlich nach dem Jedi Bürgerkrieg getötet und die letzen Überlebenden sind allesamt gejagt und im Exil. Man erhält nun die Mission diese zu suchen, entweder um sie zu vereinen um gemeinsam gegen die Sith zu kämpfen oder um sie zu töten, da sie die Exilantin damals verbannten. Nar Shaddaa Eine seiner Stationen ist dabei Nar Shaddaa, wo er nach dem Jedi Zez Kai Ell, der auf Nar Shaddaa ins Exil ging. Die Situation auf Nar Shaddaa ist sehr kritisch, da der Planet überhäuft von Gaunern, Verbrechern und Flüchtlingen ist. Revan kann sich hier entscheiden, ob er den Verbrechern hilft Herrschaft über den Planeten zu erlangen oder sie bekämpft. Nach einiger Zeit wird die Exchange auf den Exilanten aufmerksam.